WARMTH
by Cassandra Grass
Summary: As herr Doctor wanders the halls of Hydro, he comes across something that he... might enjoy...


"Non. That does not look right, boy..." He took a drag of his cigarette and blew the cancerous smoke into the weary Scout's face.

"Try again..."

_Enter: tc_hydro; 3 hours, 25 minutes, 59 seconds of gameplay_

_Now: flash backward 4 hours_

"Dankeschoen... dada, dankeschoen..." The RED Medic was cheerfully humming as he strolled through the hallways of Hydro's underground.

"Hmmhmhmm...hmhm...hmhm-" Something had caught his eye in the corner of the pointroom,

"Ach, frau...frau Administrator!"

"Indeed." The older woman sneered. She leaned up against the wall beside her,

"Do you have a match with you?" She reached inside her handbag and retrieved a pack of lites.

"Ja, yes... one moment." The nervous doctor reached inside the breast pocket of his coat and fumbled around for a slight second.

"Mmm... here you are." He retrieved an almost empty case of matches and handed it to the seemingly impatient woman.

"So soon?" The venom in her eyes was almost piercing.

Medic pressed his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose.

"You're wondering why I'm here, correct?" A coy tone flashed in her eyes, "What I _should_ be asking is why _you_ are here..."

The doctor felt a knot in his chest, "Uhm... nein, frau. I-I was meaning no harm-" "Silence." The Administrator pressed a lit cigarette against her mildly chapped lips,

"You didn't let me finish..." She wisked out secondhand smoke towards the Medic.

A smokey puff of hazards darted towards, and swirled around him.

"F-Frau..." He tried to hold back a cough. "I-"

"I said silence, doctor. Did you not hear me?" The woman lashed out, in a soft tone.

She then straighted her posture.

Medic looked past the fading smoke cloud that surrounded him and into her eyes.

Something was glowing in them. Something... keiner gut...

She gracefuly walked up close to him, the smoke still fading.

"Doctor," Her stone cold eyes facing his own, "I must know something."

"Yes, frau...?"

She slipped a finger across the doctor's tie,

"If I were to tell you something that I want _no one_ else but _you _to know about, would you keep it a secret?"

The Medic looked upon her in bewilderment,

"Ja, of course..."

He heard a slight sigh part the Administrator's cold lips.

"I am... sick."

"Ill... frau?"

"More than ill, my doctor."

A shine reflected off Medic's glasses onto the computer ahead of him;

He slowly reached a hand up to adjust them.

"Let's just say... I'm... in a great deal of pain..."

She slid her index finger up to Medic's pink-dusted ear and softly kneaded it.

His eyes widened slightly,

"As in-"

"_Shh..._" Her finger slid down to his lips,

"Let's just say I'm sick, affirmative?" Her tone tightened.

The older woman looked upon his face as if searching for every detail in his expression.

A short silece past as they both stared whimlessly at one another.

"Doctors can only _treat _things... they can't fix the problem, but they can heal the pain."

The sudden break in silence started the doctor; he shifted his head to the side.

"I don't understa-" His speech was cut off as the Administrator slid a hand inside his coat and onto his back,

"You don't have to understand, my good doctor... you can only act on your instincts..."

Her opposite hand reached up to the man's head of hair and brushed into it.

"Ahh..." Medic exhaled hesitantly.

She freed her other hand from the inside of his jacket and let it wander to his moistened face.

Medic shivered slightly due to a gentle breeze being whisked inside from a door left ajar,

"Mm..."

The woman pulled her face onto the nervous doctor's exposed neck line and kissed every exposed spot gently...

and earnestly.

She tugged his collar down and exposed even more of his soft neck flesh

and proceeded in kissing and slightly nibbling the whole area.

Her hands began to wander and both stopped at his chest.

Medic felt so helpless as to what was happening; was it a dream?

_Perhaps..._

A good dream?

_I...I-I... nein... it couldn't be..._

She began to lick and nibble at his adam's apple,

which he reacted to by gulping.

He began to feel weak in the knees...

The older woman's left hand wandered down to the doctor's belt as she stared seductively into

the his eyes. When it stopped at the latch she started tugging at it roughly.

"Mmck!" Medic softly gasped.

When she managed to fully loosen the belt she let her right hand wander to the band and zipper...

Her left hand reached up to the back of his neck and massaged it slightly.

The doctor softly bit his lip at the cold touch of her hands.

He noticed the distinct scent of her hair...

It smelled of... vinegar and... smoke. He cringed a bit at this, but soon disregarded it as he felt her other hand fully unzip his trousers.

The Administrator bend her head close to Medic's neck and once again teased it with her soft tongue.

Medic caught wind of her breath... it smelt of... pecans... cashews... smoke. He also slightly cringed at this,

but soon forgot of it as he _felt _her breath on him... it was so...

Warm.

Her cold fingers started trailing into the doctor's warm crotch area.

His boxers were loose fitting, so it wasn't much of a big deal getting _inside _them...

The index was the first of the five to feel it... to feel the...

Warmth.

Soon her whole hand was feeling against him,

"Ack..." Medic exhaled at the cold feeling and started to shiver...

"MmMmmmmMmm..."

He began to get hard and she could feel it.

_Nein... she can't feel it..._

She looked up at the doctor's bright pink face and kissed him.

It wasn't a normal kiss, though...

She was doing a certain "technique" she taught herself;

_One canine for the outside_

_One for the inside_

"Ahh!" Medic hesitated his head backwards, which caused her to release.

He began to taste blood and could see some drip from his bottom lip...

He became even harder.

The doctor's eyes drooped at the feel of both his lip and... her...

The older woman began pumping him a bit faster.

And each time she would pump up, her index brushed up against his slit...

_Mein got... that feeling..._

She shifted her eyes around the room and caught on to a table near the Point.

Her free hand started tugging on Medic's tie, and loosened it about half way.

"Hah... hmm..."

The doctor was moaning in near whispers, his eyes squinted.

Suddenly, she squeezed her hand and dug her fingernails into his tender flesh, causing him to jerk awake.

"Ah!"

The ecstasy in his mind made him feel drowsy and unknowing of his surroundings for a slight moment, but he then realized he was leaning against a table.

"F-Frau..."

He moaned out.

She began undoing his undershirt, but soon stopped when she noticed a distinct scar at the bottom of his left nipple.

Her head slightly cocked to the side and she leaned closer, swiping a finger across it.

Medic glanced down at her admiring his mark. His eyes slightly drooped.

Disregarding the scar, the Administrator fixed her eyes on his erect nipple sitting right close to it.

She placed her now warmer hand upon it and rubbed it gently, and let her other hand do the same to the opposite side.

He started gripping at the table, leaning closer onto it by accident.

She began to lean him into the hard, cold surface until he was on his back completely.

Medic looked up at her, his blue eyes meeting hers.

This startled him a bit.

As she kept looking into his eyes, she reached both of her hands down to his loosened pants and tugged them off, revealing his whole pelvic area.

He winced slightly at the table's cold surface.

The Administrator cast him a sultry look as she began sliding up her tight-fitting pencilskirt until all of her womanhood was exposed.

_No undergarments...?_

With ease, she got on top of his legs, just before his pelvic area and sat there for a quick moment before

she held up the doctor's quite swollen erection with one hand as she was steadying herself with her other.

Medic shivered under her grip,

"Mmmm..."

Without notice, she slid her quite wet clit against his shaft and moved her hips in a slow-

going up and down motion.

Her juice spilling all over the side of his member, she let out a quick, silent moan.

Medic gripped onto her leg and squeezed hard.

"Mmf..."

He let out a moan as she rubbed her clit all over his shaft.

She began to rub them together a bit faster, trying her hardest to hold back every single moan she needed to vent.

"Hah...ah..."

She couldn't hold them all back...

He felt so ribbed, so... good... she couldn't hold them all back...

"Ah!"

She began to fondle the head of his erection, which was so damn moist, and rubbed even faster.

"A-Ach... so gut..."

Medic moaned. He gripped her back side to steady her more.

"Ohhh... mmmmm..."

The Administrator couldn't take it... he _had_ to be inside her.

She stopped moving her hips and bent down to Medic's chest, slowly easing up.

She began to tongue away at his nipples, causing him to arch his back...

Right into her.

She grit her teeth as she felt his entirety flush into her so quickly.

"Ack!"

The doctor widened his eyes at the feel,

"Mmmm..."

She sat up and bit her lip, trying not to scream.

"Hmmhmm..."

Her muffled moans echoed a bit through the room.

Medic reached his hand up and gripped her arm.

He buckled his hips in motion with hers, slow at first...

Then a bit harder...

"Ah! Oh god!"

"Ach... mmf!"

A bit harder...

"Ahh! Oh... uhhah..."

"S-So... g-g-g... ahhh..."

Harder...

"AHHhh! Yes! Oh mercy, yes!"

"MmmMmck!"

Even _harder._

"I-I can't... Ahhh!"

The sound of their skin slapping together echoed throughout the room, as with their screams...

"N-Nein... so... gut..."

Medic whispered as he stuck a gloved finger into the Admin's mouth.

She bit down on it, and swirled her tongue around it.

His free hand was gripping her chest and squeezing every time she bit down on his finger, which caused her even more pleasure...

She began to feel her inner walls tighten up, she was so close... just a few more thrusts...

"Ah!"

Medic felt a bursting sensation in his crotch,

"Ack... mmf!"

The Administrator thrust harder and harder until,

"Ahh, I'm, I'm~!"

She came, her juice spilling out of her like a river.

Medic hadn't realized this and was still thrusting as hard and deep into her as her could... soon-

"Ah~!"

He felt his seed spill into her and dripped back out onto his pelvis.

His face was hot and tingly and covered with sweat.

Her's was bright red and she, unknowingly, was drooling.

Medic, still breathing heavily, began to dose off into a deep, half-naked sleep.

The Administrator watched for a moment as he nodded away to his dreams then pulled her skirt back down to her legs.

She once again reached into her handbag and pulled out a cig and put it against her lips.

The matches Medic had given her were on a ledge near the table. She reached over for them.

She pulled one out.

She flicked it against the matchbox.

She took a drag.

She released.

She gathered the rest of her things and left the building.

**MEANWHILE**

"Godammit, ya frog!" He crossed his arms.

"Why don't you make your own damn self portrait?"

The Spy giggled, "How can I paint myself?"

He took another drag out of his cigarette.

"Look in a mirror, I don't know!" Scout hissed,

"I'm not some fuckin' Da Vinci, ya dumbass!"

"YOU WILL MAKE A PORTRAIT OF ME WEARING THIS CORSET RIGHT NOW, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Spy pounded his fist into a couch he was lounging on,

"Do you know how long it took me to fit into this thing?"

Scout cringed...

"Oh, godammit..." He trotted back over to an easel and painted away...

**END**


End file.
